


Doppelganger(Wrath/Reader)

by orphan_account



Series: Halloween 2k15 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Supernatural, Blood and Gore, Child Reader, Doppelganger Reader, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert, children being entirely too comfortable with murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of inhuman kids get bored. Carjacking is involved, and then murder.</p>
<p>Two of eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger(Wrath/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for blood and violence.
> 
> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.  
> I do own the writing.

“So.” Smack. “Freaking.” Smack. “Bored.”

“Then go do something other than stare at the wall,” you suggested, tugging angrily on the flimsy silk dress you were forced into by your boss. Wrath remained on the ground, tossing a rubber ball at the wall and catching it when it bounced back. All the older people were out ‘socializing’ with the party guests, and you and Wrath hadn’t been allowed to be there. Technically, you could see why they hadn’t let you in, as no matter how hard the both of you tried you couldn’t look like adults, but it was still frustrating. They got to have all the fun.

Wrath sat up, glancing at your dress in disdain and ignoring the ball as it bounced off of his foot and rolled under the couch. “Why did she make you wear that? It’s silly and you can’t even fight in it.”

“Well, the ladies with you guys seem to do okay. And I have to do whatever the boss lady says, so if I have to suffer through this stupid thing, then I will,” you growled, tugging harder at the dress, wishing you could change back into the clothes you had been wearing before. Wrath was right; why did you have to dress up if you weren’t even going to be at the party until the fun part started?

You got up from the rock-hard fancy chair you sat on and climbed up onto the window seat, looking out into the parking lot. A couple dozen expensive cars were parked on the rough gravel, almost all of which you could name by model and make, with one or two still having the headlights shining through the night. _They were going to kill their batteries doing that,_ you thought. But it didn’t really matter. Whoever owned the cars weren’t going to get them back.

You felt a tap on the shoulder, and you glanced behind you, raising an eyebrow at the homunculus. The smile on Wrath’s face had become very familiar to you over the past few weeks, since you two were the youngest and the others often stuck you together; it was generally followed by some kind of mischief and serious injury. You’d lost track of how many times you had gotten in trouble because of his plans.

That, of course, was one of the reasons why you two got along so well.

“What are you planning?” you asked, hopping off the window seat and wobbling a little in your heels, cursing under your breath. How did the grownups walk in these things all the time? And yours were tiny, not those five inch monstrosities Flytrap wore sometimes!

“We should sneak out to the party and be the first ones out when Mommy gives the signal!” Wrath exclaimed, smile broadening. “That’ll show Pride we don’t need to be locked up like kids!”

“But it’ll be boring,” you said, mouth twisting at the thought of hiding cramped under a table or in a corner for hours until the signal was given. “And even with the clothes, the guests are gonna know I’m not supposed to be here.”

Wrath shook his head. “We don’t have to be there the entire time-maybe there’s something fun in one of their cars. At least we can play around with the stereo system-and you can change out of that stupid thing. It’ll get stuck in something.”

A wide grin came to your face at the mention of messing with the cars-you really, really liked carjacking when you could get away with it, which wasn’t often. Plus, you’d take any reasonable excuse offered to get out of this outfit. You ran into the adjacent room, slamming the door behind you, and threw the ridiculous contraption of blue silk off of you, scrambling back into your gray leggings and a loose black shirt that hid the rapidly spreading ink black of your true skin tone. Thank goodness you had remembered to dump your sneakers in there before you had changed.

Wrath blinked owlishly when you careened back into the room barely a minute after leaving it, carefully clipping a small pack of lockpicks to your waistband. He recovered quickly, though, and a moment later you two were speeding down the hallway. The building was in disrepair-Boss Lady’s glamour only extended to the areas the guests would be in-and even if it had extended further, it wasn’t going to stop you from tripping on the rubble.

Footsteps echoed dully down the hallway, and Wrath quickly pulled you against the wall, just behind one of the doors. A moment later, you saw Gluttony’s shadow pass by you, dragging a length of chain behind him. You and Wrath exchanged a glance as he went back down toward the party area.

“Be sure not to let Pride know what you’re doing, you two,” he called over his shoulder without looking back. You winced at the thought of the leader of the homunculi catching you, and could clearly tell Wrath was thinking the same thing. Carefully, you crept out of the room and were about to start back downstairs when Wrath tapped you on the shoulder. You turned around with a questioning look, and silently, he pointed to your left arm.

Faint heat rose to your cheeks at the sight of your natural skin tone peeking through the human color, resembling an oil slick more than skin. Squeezing your eyes tightly shut, you concentrated on shifting your skin to match the tone of the human you had stolen this face from. She lived thousands of miles away, somewhere in Alaska; hers was the mask you wore when you needed to go to formal things. Unlike Envy, one of the other homunculi, you could only match the appearances of other people, not create your own.

“You can change back, you know,” Wrath remarked as you two carefully crept down the stairs Gluttony had just left. If you remembered correctly, they would open up near the back door. “Envy hates it when he has to stay in a form he doesn’t like for a long time.”

“I scare people when I’m in my natural skin,” you mumbled, carefully hanging halfway out one of the windows lining the staircase to check if the coast was clear. Flytrap and Greed were moving some boxes into the trucks parked for your egress, but if you were quick and quiet, you should be able to get past them. “I’m not allowed to use it where people could see me.”

“Nobody _can_ see you,” he pointed out as you reached the bottom of the stairs and peeked out of the back door. Exactly how Flytrap was managing to carry all that stuff in those shoes was beyond you, but a lot of things were beyond you when it came to her. You waited until she had disappeared around the back of the truck before sprinting out of the house and into the parking lot, Wrath hot on your heels. Giggling slightly, you made a beeline for the Jaguar you had spotted earlier and set to work on the number pad lock.

It took you a few minutes to get in, and you had to break out your decoder, but the door finally popped open and Wrath immediately jumped over you, planting himself in the passenger seat. You crowed in victory, climbed in after him, and started digging through the leather purse haphazardly shoved under the seat. The door was left open as you shoved the cash you found in the wallet inside the purse into your belt pouch, while Wrath fiddled with the touchscreen on the dashboard and curiously tapped on one of the icons. A moment later, music blasted out of the speakers loudly enough to startle Wrath into jumping and hitting the ceiling and you into falling off the seat and back out onto the gravel.

The two of you stared at each other for a second with equally surprised looks on your faces before you burst into laughter, stumbling to your feet and hanging onto the door for support. Wrath giggled along with you, while he tried several times to turn off the music, failed, and settled for spinning the volume dial as far down as it would go. When he paused for breath and looked up at you, his jaw dropped, and you frowned. Even with the sound on the lowest setting, muffled music still leaked through the speakers.

“What is...it….” you started, before trailing off as you took a look at your hands. The oily color had spread completely over both hands this time, and you knew without needing to look at yourself that your hair would have faded back to ivory, and that likely your skin color had spread to your face as well. Sighing, you closed your eyes and allowed your bones to shift, your skeleton rearranging back into its normal formation. You felt the strawlike strands of hair hit the back of of your neck, and you removed a black hair tie from your wrist, pulling your hair into a neat, thin, ponytail.

Wrath was still staring at you as you finished with the task, and you hiccuped a little, going back to the purse. The person who owned it had an expensive smartphone as well as a can of pepper spray, and you tucked both into your belt pouches. Your eyes burned, and you wiped the forming tears away as discreetly as you could. Eventually, he figured out how to turn the music off, and there was finally real silence.

“Told you it was scary,” you mumbled. Was he going to run away from you now?

“You look so _cool!_ ” Wrath exclaimed, slamming both hands down on the armrest. You dropped your decoder, the resounding crash almost hurting more than the music had.

“R-really?” you asked, eyes widened in shock. Wrath nodded vigorously, grinning at you. 

“I mean, yeah it’s kinda weird, but in a good way! You look really spooky!” he elaborated. You smiled widely back, and returned to digging through the purse with gusto. Wrath turned the speakers back on and began to mess with the station dial, finally stopping on a song that sounded a little like the music Envy would blast when he was purposefully trying to annoy someone. When you glanced back over at the back, checking to make sure Greed and Flytrap hadn’t noticed you two, the jeeps were once again locked up and the house was oddly dark.

You shoved the sparkly lip gloss you had found into your shoe-it was the only thing that looked unopened-and strained your eyes to see if you could catch anything through the windows. There were still some lights on upstairs, but the ones downstairs were either very low or off entirely. It seemed a little unlikely that there would be a power outage..and come to think of it, no one had told you what the signal would be….

“Wrath, turn that off for a sec,” you hissed, opening the door and scrambling out of the car. He gave you a confused look, but turned the music off and hopped out of the car with you. Both of you stared at the dark house, Wrath looking confused and you beginning to put the pieces together. Just as he opened his mouth to ask you what was wrong, the lights flooded back on.

And the screaming started.

You and Wrath turned to face each other with identical looks of shock that quickly progressed to rage. Quickly, Wrath slammed the car door shut, grabbed your arm, and dashed back toward the house, your feet leaving the ground several times as he ran. Both of you tripped over rubble and slammed into the wall when you reached the hallway before the ball room. You paused to draw your knife before you entered, but Wrath had already burst into the room and used his right arm to slam one of the guests against the wall. 

“YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T GOING TO START WITHOUT US!” Wrath yelled, throwing another one of the guests at Envy. The other homunculus dodged handily, shrugged in mid kick, and ran back over to the half-shifted Terrier, who was attacking a single human you recognized as being tagged for Flytrap. You ran over to Wrath and pulled him out of the way just as someone went flying through the air after being speared by Lust’s claws. There was more dodging needed before you got to a spot free of the worst fighting.

“Think of it this way,” you stated, gesturing at the three people huddled in the corner near you. None of them were moving, and all of them were staring at the two of you, Wrath crackling with blue lightning and you a mockery of a human in monochrome. “At least Envy can’t hog these ones. We can take care of them together!”

Wrath pursed his lips for a moment, looking over the humans. The girl hiding behind the other two humans started to cry, shoulders shaking in her pale yellow dress. An older man in front of her was whispering words Boss Lady had told you not to repeat, staring at his bloody hands. The last one was staring at you and Wrath, horror etched on his face.

“You’re kids…” he whispered. “You’re just kids.”

You shrugged, more concerned with your friend’s opinion than with that of a human who’d be dead within the next half hour whether you did it or not. Wrath finally gave up the thinking face and smiled at you, raising his right arm. One of the humans whimpered.

“Okay!” he said cheerfully, turning around with your wrist still in his grip. “Let’s go!”


End file.
